1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening trim weather strip for a vehicle which seals a gap between a vehicle door and a vehicle body opening peripheral edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 3, sealing a gap between a vehicle door and a vehicle body opening peripheral edge is made by a glass run (not illustrated) attached to a channel (not illustrated) of an inner periphery of a door frame 2 of the door, a door weather strip (not illustrated) attached in the vicinity of an opening of a vehicle body opening peripheral edge 6, and an opening trim weather strip 110 (to be described below) attached to a flange 7 of the vehicle body opening peripheral edge 6.
As illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, the opening trim weather strip 110 is formed as one unit by extrusion molding, the ends thereof are connected by a connector 111 to form an annular shape, and the opening trim weather strip 110 is attached to the substantially entire periphery of the vehicle body opening peripheral edge 6 of the vehicle body. Thus, when the door is closed, the opening trim weather strip 110 abuts on the door frame 2 or the outer periphery of a door panel so that the sealing is made. As illustrated in FIG. 5, the flange 7 is provided in the vehicle body opening peripheral edge 6, the opening trim weather strip 110 is attached to the flange 7, and the flange 7 is formed by fixedly welding the tips of an inner panel 8 and an outer panel 9.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, the opening trim weather strip 110 includes a hollow seal portion 130 and an attaching base portion (trim portion) 120 of a substantially U shape in cross section, and is attached to the flange 7 through the attaching base portion (trim portion) 120. The trim portion 120 is formed by a vehicle outside sidewall 121, a vehicle inside sidewall 122, and a bottom wall 123 in a substantially U shape in cross section (for example, see JP-A-2011-189880).
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a vehicle outside holding lip 124 and a vehicle inside holding lip 125 are formed on the respective inner surfaces, which have a substantially U shape in cross section, of the vehicle outside sidewall 121 and the vehicle inside sidewall 122 so as to grip the flange 7. When the flange 7 is inserted to the trim portion 120, the tips of the vehicle outside holding lip 124 and the vehicle inside holding lip 125 are bent and press the respective side surfaces of the flange 7 to hold the flange 7, whereby the opening trim weather strip 110 can be attached. A door frame protrusion 2a of the door frame 2 abuts on the hollow seal portion 130 so that the sealing is made.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, there is a technique in which an opening trim weather strip 210 has a trim portion 220 attached to the flange 7, and a hollow seal portion 230 formed by two hollow portions of a hollow root portion 234 and a hollow extending portion 235 (for example, see JP-A-2005-119350). In this case, bending portions 236 and 236 are provided in a sealing wall of the hollow root portion 234 of the hollow seal portion 230 to reduce a door closing force and ensure a sealability.
However, when a swing door with a narrow gap between the door and the vehicle body opening peripheral edge 6 has a sealing structure of pushing and crushing the entire hollow root portion 234 and hollow extending portion 235 instead of pushing down the hollow extending portion 235, the side walls of the hollow seal portion 230 are overlapped in a triple manner to generate a bottom touch of a deformation in some variation of dimension between the door and the vehicle body opening peripheral edge 6, thereby rapidly increasing a closing load of the door.